thenewnormalfandomcom-20200214-history
Obama Mama
'Obama Mama '''is the fourth episode of season one of ''The New Normal. It aired on NBC on September 25, 2012 at 9:30 PM EST. This episode was directed by Scott Ellis and written by Ali Adler. Summary This episode starts with Shania and Goldie having burgers for breakfast, but they are soon being interrupted by Bryan and David, who tell Goldie that eating unhealthy things could harm the baby. In exchange they offer her some raw carrots and other vegetables they had just bought at the farmers market. They also bring in her mail, including her absentee ballot. Shania tells about her that she, unlike her mother, is going to vote for Obama at the mock vote they have at school. Bryan and David are shocked and immediately try to change their surrogate's mind. In the next scene Bryan is just cutting some vegetables and secretely eating a burger when his partner comes in, so he gives the "forbidden food" to their dog . Jane enters the room , shouting at them to stay out of her granddaughter's head. This leads to a discussion about Obama vs. Romney and when David accuses her of being a racist she asks them how many black friends they actually have. Bryan tells her that they have loads and invites Jane to a party, so she can meet all of them. Unfortunately he hadn't thought that she would accept it - turns out he hasn't got any. Next the couple is lying in their bed. Bryan asks his partner, if they are racist because even though they meet lots of black people none of them are their friends. David denies it, but it leaves him thinking. And they still haven't solved the problem how to get black people come to their party. Sabrina is showing Rocky an outfit for one of the characters for Sing, when Bryan enters the room. After he has approved the dress he invites his assistant to the party and encourages her to bring some of her friends along. At the party, Bryan is concerned that there is not a single person of color at the party. David tries to cheer him up, saying that they are just humans who can't always live up to their ideals. When Rocky enters Bryan looks relieved, but then the friends she brought are white. He confronts Rocky, but she calls him a racist for thinking she only had black friends. Bryan apologizes and his assistant tells him that, luckily, she invited her brother. Then he spots a black waiter and asks him if he wants to audition for his show by acting as an old friend of his. Bryan also tells him that Jane is acting as well - she plays a racsit woman who doesn't believe he has any black friends. She first talks to David, wondering where all those announced friends are, but when Goldie comes up she ends the conversation to insult her granddaughter's appearance. Goldie ignores her and says she's going to grab a soda, which David discourages. Then Bryan introduces the waiter to Jane. Next Rocky's brother, Clint, comes in and seems take a liking to Goldie, but his sister comes and drags him into the dining room. The waiter is still talking to Jane about the good old times at Princeton, but she doesn't really seem to buy it. Then dinner is served. Goldie and Clint start talking again and when he asks her how she knows Bryan and David, she withholds the fact that she is carrying their baby. They continue flirting a little bit and Jane says to Rocky that if they start dating she will throw herself under a bus. After Amir's wife, Dede , has choked on a piece of cake, David addresses that it's good that they have two doctors at the table - and health insurance. They start talking about Obama and Bryan points out that Jane is going to vote republican. She reasons that Romney is better with money and that Goldie wouldn't be here if she hadn't taken the right of abortion away from Goldie's mom. During the whole dinner David is getting drunk. In the next scene Jane surprisingly apologizes to the couple and suggests that they should announce their "pregnancy" to lighten the mood. Just as Clint invites Goldie to the movies they do so. He isn't exactly thrilled to find out that Goldie is their surrogate and Jane doesn't help by telling him that she also has a daughter from her crumbling marriage. Goldie leaves the room, upset. Next Jane complains about the party and all the democrats again, but Clint tells her not to include him, as he is voting for Romney. She is thrilled to hear that, unlinke Rocky who asks her brother how he can do that to Obama. He reasons that he votes issues, not race. Then David comes in, telling them that he couldn't reach Goldie, suggesting to call the cops, but Jane wants to look for her granddaughter herself. They start arguing whose fault it is that she ran away, when suddenly the waiter asks them if he can go home, because his shift is over and Jane is happy to find out that he was just an actor. Before another argument can start Shania says that she might know where her mom is. They go to a fast-food restaurant and find Goldie,eating a hamburger. Bryan asks Shania to buy him a hambruger so he can eat it while David isn't there. They apologize to their surrogate, but finod out that the real reason she is upset is because Clay is suing her for custody. In the next scene they are all at the mock-vote. Shania tells them that she voted for Obama, because he thinks gay people should be treated like human beings. When they ask Goldie who she is going to vote for, she argues that the whole point of democracy is not telling anyone. David and Bryan start thinking about how more diversity would be good for their baby so Goldie introduces them to a couple with their child; Joey who is black and Renee who is asian. They agree on meeting for dinner some day and while the couple walks away Joey says to Renee, that this is great as they were just saying that they needed more gay friends. In the last scene Bryan and Shania discuss about who they'd vote for, if fictional characters were presidential canditates - Spongebob or Dora and the Easter Bunny or Santa Claus. Trivia *This was the first episode with an opening sequence. *This is the first episode where the promo for the next episode was not released right after it aired. *This is the first episode where a scene played while the end credits rolled. Guest Stars *Ravi Patel as Amir *Isaak Presley as Wilbur *Sterling Sulieman as Clint *Brandon Johnson as Tripp Co-Stars *Ashlee Fuss as Young Jane *Trilby Glover as Dede *Paul Mabon as Joey *Jae Jung as Renee *Jolene Andersen as Sabrina Gallery Obama mama 14.jpeg Obama mama 13.jpeg Obama mama 12.jpeg Obama mama 11.jpeg Obama mama 10.jpeg Obama mama 9.jpeg Obama mama 8.jpeg Obama mama 7.jpeg Obama mama 6.jpeg Obama mama 5.jpeg Obama mama 4.jpeg Obama mama 3.jpeg Obama mama 2.jpeg Obama mama.jpeg Collage.jpg ObamaMama1.JPG ObamaMama2.JPG ObamaMama3.JPG ObamaMama4.JPG ObamaMama5.JPG ObamaMama6.JPG ObamaMama7.JPG ObamaMama8.JPG ObamaMama9.JPG ObamaMama10.JPG ObamaMama11.JPG ObamaMama12.JPG ObamaMama13.JPG ObamaMama14.JPG ObamaMama15.JPG ObamaMama16.JPG ObamaMama17.JPG ObamaMama18.JPG Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes